Emmett McCarthy Gave me Drugs
by BamBam42
Summary: Bella and Emmett are step brother and sister and hate each other, a series of pranks gets them in lots of trouble, who else will they involve and what will be the consequences of their childish but hilarious antics? EXB AH AU


Emmett McCarthy Gave Me Drugs

-

Collaboration by AC-F and JBrain

-

Summary: Bella and Emmett and step brother and sister and hate each other, a series of pranks gets them in lots of trouble, who else will they involve and what will be the consequences of their childish but hilarious antics?

**EMMETT POV**

I didn't know what I was getting into when I swapped my stepsister's drugs around. I found out one day that she was on the pill and decided that with her constantly grumpy attitude towards my teasing. Most people could hack it, but no, not Bella. I was trying to piss her off. I wasn't happy about having a cop as my stepfather. I didn't want to have to hide my many illegal activities. My mother knew all about them and had no problem until she met Charlie.

So back to my point. Bella on happy drugs… Doesn't work. I mean yeah, the girl finally grew some guts to get me back, and it was brilliant. I really didn't think she had it in her.

I thought I would be safe at school for the day. Charlie had insisted that I start at one of the most prestigious all boys schools in the area to make me 'reform my evil ways' so of course it had to be Christian, and God knows I was the most unreligious person you would ever meet. Little Bella was too but she was still forced by her father to go to the sister school of the one I was at.

I didn't think she had it in her to ditch to get me back. She could get expelled, and didn't seem to care. Maybe because she _was_ high. I don't think she had sobered up by the time she had gotten here, but then it's amazing what standing on a roof trying to fly can do to you.

**BELLA POV**

I realised something was up, when Mr. Menpar was trying to get me to get off the library roof. At the time I thought it was a penguin trying to tell me to fly, cause he couldn't and was trying to live through me. Luckily 5 hours on a 40 degree day cam make you sober up _before_ you jump off the roof of the library.

Eventually I realised that my arms were _not_ wings and were not as aerodynamic as I thought. So I tried to pull them out and steal the penguin's wings. Mr. Menpar was not very happy.  
Neither was Mrs. Owld when I finally came too. Luckily after much persuasion they came to conclusion that I had some random psychosis and gave me a week off of school. I blamed lack of sleep until I got back to my room and found a note from Emmett saying:

How was your _trip?_

I threw my school bag across the room and kicked a hole in his wall, while planning my revenge.

After dumping buckets of dirt in his bed, wardrobe, desk and closet, I decided to get even. This bitch was going down.

I grabbed the keys to his precious jeep and took off in the direction of his school around the block. I put the floodlights on full blast and drove onto the school oval slamming my fist down on the horn screeching out the dukes of Hazard horn, newly installed by Emmett. I was doing doughies and knew it was only a matter of time before he knew it was me. If I was going down he was going down with me. As soon as he appeared I slammed down the accelerator and drove in his general direction, the stereo cranked on Fuck the World the Vines. My foot hovered over the break waiting for the precise moment to slam on the break. I didn't want to kill him… yet.

**EMMETT POV**

This was one of those situations that can be taken two ways, either laughing hysterically or staring down death, or rather Bella… in MY jeep, as I think I just pissed my pants.

I close my eyes, waiting for a quick death, too terrified to move. I felt numb all over, about to be killed by my prized possession while listening to some weird arse rock music. The freaking psycho had her eyes closed, bopping her head along to the deranged beat, blasting out of MY stereo. Damn the bitch.

Famous last words:

"Fuck the world, too right"

She stopped at the last second, the bull bar just bumped my leg before she threw MY precious car into reverse and speed, BACKWARDS out of the school, the spinning wheels kicking dirt into my open mouth. I think I swallowed a beetle.

"SHIT!" I could see her demonic face smirking through the mud covered windshield, eyes sparkling with laughter, an evil smirk plastered across her face. The song changed. Can't go Back by primal scream. I now officially hated that song.

The back of my car smashed up against a tree. I saw red. Bella saw me seeing red, her smug face turned to one of horror as she struggled to get her seatbelt undone _before_ I bashed her head in.

**BELLA POV**

I didn't know much about Emmett, but what I did know was that I just smashed his jeep, and he was MAD. Emmett plus Smashed Jeep equals MAD. I grabbed my speakers and Ipod and bolted, the perfect getaway music still playing.

They had a gun they had a knife

But it was all behind my eyes

There was no one there at all

Can't go back I can't go back

Can't go back I can't go back

Can't go back I can't go back

To the place I was before

Can't go back… too right! Emmett was going to kill me. I ran into the first building I saw. Too bad the school was in their whole school muster and I had walked onto the stage screaming wildly as Emmett tried to follow me, until I slammed the door into his face at the last second and saw him falling back towards the ground as it shut. I ran backwards, into a wall. Well at least I thought it was a wall until I turned around and saw that it was their school captain, Edward Cullen death glaring me. He wasn't the only one, my own school reverend, reverend Cathy was standing there, bible in hand, glaring at me too. I could tell that she was in the middle of a sermon and I had just interrupted. To say she wasn't happy was an understatement, I think I could see her vein bulging out of her forehead – I was scared her head was going to explode. But I think I was more scared to turn my head to the side – the whole school looking on with slack jaws. I decided to use this to my advantage though. If Emmett was going down I may as well do it properly.

**EMMETT POV**

I felt like I had just woken up from a night of too much tequila, my brain reverberating around my skull.

Damn that Bitch Bella, ...fucking door… thinks she can take me down… she will die…

And I mean die.

I stood up, rubbing my huge paw against my head, and opened the door. Bella was standing there looking a little shell shocked as the whole school stared on in her direction. I snickered, they couldn't see me behind the curtain. Good thing though I was covered in dirt and still had a bit of a wet patch where I had wet my pants earlier.

Bella looked over towards me, the sparkle suddenly returned to her eyes as she glared at me before returning to the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Emmett McCarthy's step sister! '

**BELLA POV**

'Umm… what do you think your doing?' Edward whispered exasperatedly.

"Shut up and go with it! The prick drugged me" I whisper shouted back, not realizing the microphone was still on. There was a collective gasp within the auditorium.

"FUCK!" shouted a familiar voice behind the stage curtain. I looked over in the direction it came from and there was Emmett, covered in god knows what with a wet patch in the crotchal region.

I couldn't help it, I started giggling and pointing at him and before I knew it Edward had too. Emmett gasped and started charging. When he was close to me he realised that the whole school was in hysterics at his appearance. He turned, blushing profusely. I took the opportunity to escape, with the microphone I leapt into the crowd of boys. (Dream come true)

**A/N**

**Ally: Lol well that was random… but what ya gonna do? We will update asap, please review it will make our day. And make us update faster with the consequences of Bella's little stunt. Poor Emmett. **

_Jordi: Yep, was a fun English lesson missed – Poor Reverend Cathy, all stuck in the middle of this sibling rivalry._


End file.
